


There is no time for us

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: This was part of a contest which was pick your favourite pairings. Mine was Jack and Daniel which got third place. Why they can't be together.





	There is no time for us

Queen - Who wants to live forever

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.  
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/there-is-no-time-for-us-v#.WdJ2ZBOPKog>


End file.
